This variety of Alstroemeria originated as a seedling of a hybrid produced in my nursery at Aalsmeer, Holland by my crossing of two plants selected from a field of various Alstroemeria varieties maintained at my nursery for breeding purposes. This particular seedling was selected from those produced by the said hybrid because of the pure white flower coloration on a plant having abundant foliage and very favorable growth characteristics. This selected seedling was propagated by me at Aalsmeer by dividing root stocks with very satisfactory results and thereafter this selected plant was propagated through several successive generations in the same manner which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of the originally selected seedling would be maintained from generation to generation and its homogeniety firmly established.